Condenado
by moonofglass
Summary: Allen, esta en una celda, condenado a muerte despues de matar a media orden, y kanda va a visitarlo   resumen mal redactado xD .Yullen  Publicado antes en amor-yaoi por sandra moon mi nick alli


El sol se ponía, iluminando tenuemente la celda, haciendo más depresivo ( cómo si realmente fuera posible) el ambiente.

Los grilletes oxidados, sujetos a una pared, hacían que sangraran un poco las muñecas de Allen, nada importante realmente.

Donde estaba Dios? Donde estaba ese Dios que ayudaba a todos sin juzgar a nadie? Donde estaba ese Dios misericordioso?, en estos momentos Allen se reiría en la cara de cualquiera que creyera que ese Dios bajaría a ayudarlo, mentira, Dios no bajaría, por que era un ser sádico, causante de todos sus males, causante de todos los males, aunque eso tampoco importaba en esos momentos.

Notó la humedad de la lluvia, su celda estaba en un rincón del edificio de la orden, en un rincón, que notaba perfectamente gracias a las paredes cuando iba a llover y cuando no, es más, el peliblanco juraría que, aunque todavía no por que el edificio era nuevo, pero al paso del tiempo, se harían unas ratas, unas ratas nauseabundas y pestilentes, que harían vomitar hasta al estomago más fuerte.

El tiempo pasaba, y la hora de su ejecución se acercaba, aunque para Allen, tampoco importaba.

Una sombra se dejo entrever a través de las de los barrotes, el de la cicatriz la reconoció enseguida, y lo maldijo mil veces.

Acompañado de un guardia iba Kanda, hacía la celda, el de pelo negro, con su simpatía característica, echo al guardia de allí.

-Moyashi, estas que das pena.

Allen sonrió amargamente, que mas daba si estaba hecho un asco o la persona más aseada del mundo, ese tipo de cosas en esos momentos eran inservibles, el peliblanco tampoco sintió la necesidad de ser amable, ese tipo de mascaras ya no eran necesarias.

-Que quieres Kanda .- dijo con un tono, nada típico de el.- burlarte de mi suerte? hazlo venga.

Kanda hizo una mueca amarga, no se esperaba ese tipo de contestación, realmente el moyashi había cambiado y eso en parte le gustaba, y en parte no.

-Moyashi, solo quería preguntarte una cosa.

Allen, levantó la cabeza, y le hizo una seña, que explícitamente quería decir que si tenía que decir algo lo dijera ya, y rápido.

Kanda tragó saliva, lo que quería decir no era fácil, y temía obtener una contestación contraría a lo que el esperaba.

-Te arrepientes de haberlos matado?

-No .- contesto Allen sin titubeos.-

Kanda lo miró, demasiado sorprendido para poder articular algo,era inhumano que alguien no se arrepintiera de semejante masacre, y es que había matado a todo aquel que se le había pasado por delante, no le había importado sin eran amigos o no, Lenalee y Lavi también cayeron, finalmente se armó de valor y preguntó:

-Por que no me mataste a mí?

Allen, simplemente giro la cabeza, no iba a admitirlo, y menos en las condiciones en las que estaba.

Estaba enamorado de un hombre, y eso era pecado, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que había hecho, para empeorar su condena.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no iba a perder nada, la muerte ya la tenía asegurada, que más daba, decírselo o no, si no se iba a salvar de ninguna de las dos maneras.

Allen, volvió su cabeza para que sus caras quedaran exactamente en el mismo ángulo, se armo de valor y susurro:

-Por que te quiero.

A pesar de que fue un susurro casi imperceptible, Kanda lo oyó, y se le encogió el corazón.

Por que sucedía ahora todo esto? Por que le tenía que decir Allen que le quería y que su amor por tanto era correspondido si se iba a morir, por que tenía que pasar todo esto? Maldito brote de habas.

Kanda se arrodillo, era la primera vez que se arrodillaba en toda su vida, era la primera vez que se rendía a las circunstancias en toda su vida.

Por su mente rondo la idea de escapar juntos, y quiso decírselo, iba a decírselo, pero para que perder el tiempo con palabras?, estaban los barrotes, pero de nada iba a costar simular la llave con un alambre.

Así lo hizo, y abrió la celda para meterse dentro y volver a cerrarla, el moyashi se quedó bastante extrañado, pero no dijo nada.

Kanda se acercó al moyashi y observó por primera vez en la noche, la sangre seca que había teñido las puntas de varios mechones de su cabello, su mejilla, y boca, no era novedad para Kanda, pues el moyashi a parte de matarlos, había bebido un poco de la sangre de sus víctimas, como si fuera un vampiro, sin serlo.

El moreno le lamió la sangre que tenía el brote de habas en la mejilla, deleitándose del sabor metálico de esta, y del sabor de la mejilla del de pelos blancos.

Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, y Yuu aprovecho la ocasión para robarle un beso, el cual Allen le correspondió.

El beso, duro bastante tiempo, quizás un minuto o dos, pero ambos únicamente se separaron para poder respirar, ya que les hubiera gustado durar más tiempo.

-Kanda, soy un traidor, no tienes por que besarme, hacer como si me quisieras cuando no.

-No te equivoques Moyashi, yo te quiero, no finjo nada, me gustas tal y cómo eres, me da igual que seas un traidor, y un sádico, es más me gustas más así...

Allen sonrió amargamente y simplemente movió los grilletes haciendo sonar las cadenas.

-Importa poco, escapemos juntos brote de habas, tu y yo, nosotros, puedo partir esas cadenas fácilmente con mi mugen y además, tienes tu arca.

-Kanda... da igual, no te arriesgues más por mí... Yo me conformo con haberte dicho lo que siento, me conformo con saber que me correspondes .- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- me conformo con saber de que lo nuestro podría haber sucedido.

Una lágrima empezó a recorrer la mejilla de Allen, cuando había empezado a llorar? no lo sabía, quizás había estado llorando des de que Kanda había entrado en la habitación, quizás había empezado ahora.

El moreno le limpio las lagrimas ligeramente, con los dedos, para luego decirle:

-Allen, yo no voy a dejar que mueras, nunca, te voy a sacar de aquí, si mueres yo también.

Dicho esto, Kanda desenfundo su Mugen y cortó la cadena, para una espada normal, sería imposible, pero para Mugen no.

Una vez cortó las cadenas, sujeto a Allen, llevándolo en brazos, corriendo hacía donde estaba el arca.

El camino fue regado por sangre, sangre de gente que en esos momentos intentaba detenerles, no lo conseguirían no lo harían no.

Llegaron al arca, pero entonces, cuando el moreno volvió a mirar a Allen... Se dio cuenta de algo.

Ese color de piel, ese color de ojos, esas estigmas, demostraban claramente que era un Noah, un Noah y que ya no había vuelta atrás, si daban un paso atrás iban a matarlos, y encima con todas las muertes...

Allen se puso en pie y empezó a tocar una triste melodía mientras Kanda miraba por una ventana la vida que iban a dejar atrás.

No, definitivamente, su vida se volvería dura y ruda, quizás tuvieran que unirse al conde, o crear su propio bando, pero todo valdría la pena mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras se quisieran no importaba nada.


End file.
